jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick to the Status Quo
Stick to the Status Quo is a song in Disney's High School Musical. Lyrics: Zeke: You can bet There's nothin' but net When I am in a zone and on a roll But I've got a confession My own secret obsession And it's making me lose control Jocks: Everybody gather 'round Zeke(spoken): Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake Jock(spoken): What? Zeke(spoken): I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy Jocks: Not another sound Zeke(spoken): Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee Jocks: No, no, no, nooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the statics quo If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Martha Cox: Look at me And what do you see Intelligence beyond compare But inside I am stirring Something strange is occuring It's a secret I need to share Brainiacs: Open up, dig way down deep Martha Cox(spoken): Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! Braniac(spoken): Is that even legal? Brainiacs: Not another peep Martha(spoken): It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework. Brainiacs: No, no, no, noooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far Keep things are they Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Skaterdude: Listen well I'm ready to tell About a need that I cannot deny Dude, there's no explanation For this awesome sensation But I'm ready to let it fly Dudes & Dudettes: Speak your mind and you'll be heard Skaterdude(spoken): Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello! Dude 1(spoken): Awesome! Dude 2(spoken): What is it? Dude 1(spoken): A SAW! Skaterdude(spoken): No, dude, it's like a giant violin! Dudes & Dudettes: Not another word Dude 2(spoken): Do you have to wear a costume? Skaterdude(spoken): Coat and tie Dudes & Dudettes: No, no, no, nooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quoooooooo Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes: No, no, no stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Sharpay: This is not what I want This is not what I planned And I just gotta say I do not understand Someting is really Ryan: Something's not right Sharpay: Really wrong Sharpay & Ryan: And we gotta get things Back where they belong We can do it Skaterdude: Gotta play Dudes & Dudettes: Stick with what you know Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Martha Cox: Hip hop hooray Brainiacs: She has got to go Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Zeke: Creme Brule Jocks: Keep your voice down low Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes: Not another peep No, not another word No, not another sound No Sharpay: Everybody quiet Gabriella(spoken): Why is everybody staring at you? Taylor(spoken): Not me, you. Gabriella(spoken): Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't! Jocks, Brainiacs...: Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you want to be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, oh no Stick to the status quooooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status stick to the status Stick to the status quo Trivia: * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs